Jade Galbraith
Jade Galbraith (born March 2, 1982 in Hinton, Alberta) is a Canadian ice hockey player. Career Junior career Galbraith played junior hockey at Drayton Valley Thunder before leaving for the NCAA and the University of Alaska-Anchorage, where he played in just 3 games. ECHL After one season in the WHL with the Saskatoon Blades in 2000/01, Jade went on to ply his trade mainly in the ECHL. Galbraith's clubs on the Coast were to include Florence Pride, Dayton Bombers, Cincinnati Cyclones, Louisiana IceGators, Victoria Salmon Kings and the San Diego Gulls. Galbraith also spent two seasons at the Pensacola Ice Pilots in Florida (2003/04 and 2004/05) where he would play along side Defenceman Corey Neilson who he would hook up with again later in his career. Germany The 2006 season saw Jade embark on a European venture as he joined SC Riessersee in Garmisch-Partenkirchen in the German minor leagues. The following season saw him remain in Germany, signing for EHC München (Munich) in the German second tier, before eventually moving to the Duisburg Foxes in the top tier of German hockey, the DEL. Jade iced 6 times for the foxes. United Kingdom At the start of the 2008 season, Galbraith's old team mate at Pensacola, Corey Neilson had taken over as Player/head coach at the Nottingham Panthers in the UK. Neilson persuaded Galbraith to move to England where he joined the Panthers for the 2008/09 season. Galbraith quickly became a point of discussion for the entire Elite league in the UK and Nottingham fans debated long and hard about his undoubted talent, whilst questioning his attitude as it was evident that he had arrived in Nottingham in not the best of physical condition. Galbraith wore the number 40 in his first season in the UK Galbraith was announced by the Panthers as their last import signing for the 2009/10 season and wowed the fans on his return to the UK having shed 37 lb over the summer. His official stats now detail him at 90 kg and 1.80m He went on to have a stand out season receiving many plaudits from fans and pundits throughout UK hockey and was included in the Elite league All Star line up. He had switched his number to 13 for this season. The Panthers experienced some success in 2009/10, winning the Challenge cup and reaching the final four after a 3rd place finish in the league. On the 8th April 2010, only 5 days after the playoffs finished, the Panthers announced the re-signing of Galbraith for a 3rd season in Nottingham, where he has now secured himself as a fan favourite. 5th August 2011 Jade has signed for the Scottish EIHL team The Braehead Clan. He was made alternate captain. References Category:Born in 1982 Category:Braehead Clan players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:EV Duisburg Die Füchse players Category:Nottingham Panthers players Category:Drayton Valley Thunder alumni Category:Alaska Nanooks players Category:Saskatoon Blades alumni Category:Atlantic City Boardwalk Bullies players Category:Florence Pride players Category:Dayton Bombers players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones (ECHL) players Category:Pensacola Ice Pilots players Category:Louisiana IceGators (ECHL) players Category:San Diego Gulls (ECHL) players Category:Victoria Salmon Kings players Category:SC Riessersee players Category:EHC München players